


Moana

by imaginary_iby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_iby/pseuds/imaginary_iby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Danny's less than affectionate relationship with the ocean, it was inevitable that any children bearing the Kalakaua name would be, (at the very least), half dolphin.  Join the family as they undertake a beloved tradition, celebrating the baby's first dip in the waves.</p><p>Chapter Two: There might be a little Kalakaua-Williams on the way, but that still doesn't mean that Kono has to believe in psychics.  (Second chapter: mature rating).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the usual suspects. You know who you are. 
> 
> Everything else that I'm working on right now is rather serious and requires thinky-thoughts. This is quite tiring and tends to lead to a lot of accidental naps. Ergo, I thought I'd escape into the murky waters of baby!fic for a brief reprieve. Forgive me.
> 
> Prompted by this photo:
> 
>  
> 
> Which can be found, [here.](http://plentyofbabies.tumblr.com/post/35000114611)

Hands on his hips, Danny glowered at the ocean as if it was mere seconds away from personally offending him. Even after a dozen years of island living, (not to mention six little whipper-snappers who seemed more dolphin than human), he couldn't truly say that he'd ever come to love the water the way his family did.

"Daaaaaaaad, you're blocking the doorway."

With a deep sigh, Danny shifted aside, letting five members of his troop slide past and into the sunshine. They scurried out like a line of exuberant ducklings, naked feet dancing through the grass and then padding into the morning-warm sand. 

For reasons beyond Danny's understanding, they always seemed to travel in a pack, tallest to shortest and eldest to youngest. Grace, easily inches above even Danny himself, was the team captain; behind her, and having somehow been roped into carrying all of their beachy accoutrements, skipped Kai. Next, came the twins - arguing, (as always), over who was taller. Sophia, a mere four minutes older than her brother, posited that she deserved the honor of walking third in line. Lio disagreed vehemently. They tangled their feet together, trying to trip each other up and then catching each other when they fell. Last but not least, bringing up the rear, came little Leilani, bedecked in her blue polka-dot swimsuit and big floppy hat.

(After an impressive squabble over what to call their first child, Kono favouring _Aleka_ and Danny favouring _Thomas_ , they'd instituted a system wherein the parent who guessed closest to the baby's weight, received naming rights. Sophia and Lio had long ago learned to brush off curious looks at their extremely different names).

Danny was militant about sunscreen with all of his children, but Leilani in particular burned quite easily. She tottered about on wobbly legs, hands flapping this way and that for balance. She'd been walking for _well_ over a year now, but the sand shifted easily and she tended to get overexcited at the sight of the big blue ocean.

"Sweetheart, slow down!" Danny called, but it was too late.

She fumbled, falling forward onto her outstretched palms. There was a second of perfect calm - the children silent, the ocean frozen, the trees still. Her little face scrunched up, contemplating tears and theatrics.

Danny knew her well enough to watch and wait. He could see her thoughts play out across her face, assessing that she was not hurt, realizing that she could get up by herself, deciding that she wanted to play in the ocean, not sulk and sob in the shade.

With her next breath, life returned to the beach, noise and wind and surf. She pushed herself to standing, scuttling forward to wrap around Grace's shins. At the tender age of three, the knowledge that she was not allowed in the water unattended was as familiar to her as breathing. Only Grace and Kai were allowed out by themselves, and even then, only _together._

For years, before they'd married and had children, Kono had been amused by Danny's sharp and unrelenting paranoia regarding the beach. When she'd fallen pregnant with Kai, he'd finally shared with her the tragic death of his boy-hood friend. He'd pressed his hands to her big belly in the middle of the night, as if trying to keep their unborn son safe and reveling in the faint feel of a small elbow against his palm. Kono had sympathised, understood where he was coming from, but he knew that her own childhood had been so different to his that they'd never quite feel the same way at heart. 

Nevertheless, she worked hard to enforce his strict rules, even when her selkie-like cousins rolled their eyes at her husband's city-boy sensibilities.

Today, however, was one of those rare days when Danny felt excited by the prospect of swimming. His prior glowering had been mostly for show, his gaggle of surf-crazed dolphins always enjoying their cantankerous mainlander of a father. His heart felt light, eager to get into the water and get things started. This would be the last time he'd get to do this, both he and Kono deciding that six, (Grace staying with them every Wednesday-Thursday and second weekend), under the one roof was _more_ than enough.

Trusting Grace to watch her brothers and sisters with an eagle-eye as they played on the sand, Danny turned at the sound of his baby girl's soft gurglings. Audrey, (Danny had been _right_ on the money at 6lbs 9 ounces, much to Kono's eternal annoyance), was tucked closely to the curve of her mother, all big eyes and soft skin. Danny reached out, tucking her wild dark hair under her sun-hat and smoothing his thumb over her nose, rubbing away a remaining smudge of sun-screen.

Deeming her sea-worthy at last, the three of them stepped out into the sunshine, making their way down to the sand and the waiting troop of Williams/Kalakaua-Williams.

"Alright, guys, off you go!"

At Kono's command, Kai, Sophia and Lio thundered into the water, splashing madly and sluicing through the gentle surf like penguins on parade. Leilani tucked herself to Grace's hip, tugging her goggles down over her eyes and scrunching her nose up until the suction felt comfortable. She nodded when Grace inquired if she was ready, and then they, too, were off into the spray.

With his fingertips pressed to the small of Kono's back, Danny followed his wife into the water, their pace far more sedate and steady than their children's. Finally coming to a stop when the gentle waves lapped at their hips, (well, Kono's hips, _his_ belly-button), he scooped Audrey up from her mother's chest. She stared at him, an odd mixture of startled and worried and trusting and curious and excited, before turning away at the sounds of her brothers and sisters drawing closer. 

They moved gently, taking care not to splash her. Leilani, now tucked safely under Kai's chin, looked perplexed. She was the last one they had done this for, never having witnessed her older brothers and sisters meeting the ocean for the first time - nevertheless, she seemed to pick up on everybody's reverent mood. They all formed a ring around their parents, Sophia and Lio treading water with ease.

Smiling comfortingly, Danny shifted his hands to Audrey's belly, laying her down on his palms and slowly lowering her to the swirling blue currents. Her eyes went as wide as saucers when a gentle swell tickled her toes. She shrieked, half in fright and half in delight. Danny pressed on, lowering her further until she was tummy-down, cradled in his hands and swaying gently this way and that. 

With his palm smoothed over her small sternum, he kept her head tilted back from the spray, lifting her up and away when larger swells rolled by. He was entranced by her expressions, changing a mile a minute between every emotion under the sun. As she grew bolder, more at ease, she began to smack her tiny fists against the surface, clearly enjoying the resulting splashes and noise.

When she eventually began to tire, Kono reached forward, curling her hands around her daughter's little belly and shoulders. After years together, she and Danny were well practiced at the delicate art of passing a child between them. She nodded, as if to say, _I've got her,_ and Danny let his daughter slip from his grasp to that of his wife's.

He watched, content, as Kono tucked Audrey under her chin, slipping a little deeper into the water and bobbing along gently. "Hey, baby girl," she whispered down into the gentle curve of Audrey's ear. "Welcome to the world."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There might be a little Kalakaua-Williams on the way, but that still doesn't mean that Kono has to believe in psychics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little prequel to Moana. Friends on twitter were talking about pregnancy in fic, and other friends were talking about Danny/Kono. So... stir to combine. :D

Kono senses the _second_ that Danny remembers. It’s as if a wave of realization washes over her, and she slouches in her chair, defeated. She knows his tells, knows what the slow smirk creeping its way across his face means. Plus, there is an almost tangible aura of smug satisfaction.

“Alright, come on,” she says, pushing her cereal bowl away. “Get it off your chest. I’ve had eight months of peace, I knew it couldn’t last.” At this, she smoothes a hand over her belly, big and round under her red tank top. “Come on, lay it on me Williams.”

Danny, sat opposite her at their little breakfast table, practically preens. “What was it, that she said? I don’t quite remember… oh wait. Yes, yes I do. _This relationship is very strong, and it will yield many children._ ” He savors the words, wiggling his eyebrows triumphantly.

Kono can’t help but smile at him – he’s endearing, even when he’s being an idiot. “You feel better now?”

“I do indeed, thank you very much.” With that, he rises from the table, gathering their breakfast paraphernalia and making his way over to the sink. 

There is a spring in his step, and Kono wastes a few seconds inspecting his ass as he walks. Eventually her indignation wins out, and she shifts awkwardly in her seat to face him.

“Danny. I’m not pregnant because mystical Madame Whatshername _foretold_ it.” Her words are accompanied by a jaunty wiggling of her fingers, as though to indicate the ridiculous spookiness of the notion. “I’m pregnant because we had sex. You remember that, right? I’m pretty sure you were there for that. Sex is how babies are conceived.” 

“You’re hilarious, Kalakaua,” he throws over his shoulder, setting their bowls on the rack to dry. “But my point still stands. Madame Esmerelda was right.”

Kono rolls her eyes. Not quite satisfied, she rolls them again. “Unbelievable. How can you be so… _you,_ and then you have to go and believe in psychics? Besides, it’s not _many_ children. There’s only one in here.” 

It doesn’t quite feel like it, though. Something about having such a slight frame makes her balance all wobbly, like she’s about to topple over all the time. Her belly isn’t that large, not in the grand scheme of pregnant women, but on _her_ it feels impossibly big.

It also makes her uncomfortable, and she begins the arduous process of levering herself out of her chair. 

Danny steps forward, his hands sliding under her elbows and helping her up slowly. They’ve perfected a little routine, arms winding around each other efficiently until she’s standing.

She glowers at him, even as she leans her weight against his side. “Just because I can’t get up by myself, does _not_ mean I’m not right.”

“Yes yes. You are, of course, right about everything.” His words of agreement, however, are companied by a smart-arse expression; he may have a protective streak a mile-wide, but he certainly doesn’t coddle her. “Give me five minutes to call Grace, wish her good morning, then I’ll be right with you.

She nods, leaning in for a kiss. It’s a little awkward, between his stature and her belly, but it’s worth it. “Say good morning from me.”

As he pulls out his phone, she begins to amble down the hallway to the bathroom. She doesn’t quite trust herself in the shower alone, something about the humidity and the slippery tiles and her general sense of being off-kilter. It’s just been another in a long line of adjustments that she’s had to make.

She takes a minute to study herself in the mirror. Seven little pictures are tacked to the top left edge, taken from month to month and documenting the slow swell of her belly. She’d thought it was a bit silly, at first, but Danny had convinced her that she’d appreciate it one day. Sure enough, she can’t help but smile when she looks at them.

Rolling her shoulders in an attempt to work out the ache in her back, she rucks her tank top up, tucking it beneath her breasts. The baby is wiggling, twisting around since he no longer has the room to really kick up a storm.

She’s just smoothing her palms over her skin, trying to settle him a little, when Danny strolls into the bathroom. She catches his eye in the mirror, smiling at him and earning a smile in return.

Nine times out of ten, their shared showers lead nowhere, sexually. Danny just helps her dry off and then, inevitably, she needs a nap, worn out from the heat and the lulling of the spray. There’s also a part of her that feels awkward, swinging from liking the new curves of her body to being incredibly weirded out by them. 

She’d always been fine with her figure, hadn’t ever been depressed when the girls around her at school had started talking about bras. Besides, it was easier to surf in a bikini without having to worry about everything staying in place.

Danny, certainly, never seemed to have any complaints – not that she would have tolerated them anyway. He was always more than pleased to lick and nibble on the slight slopes of her breasts, even if there wasn’t an awful lot to cup. And he was certainly always keen to smooth his palms along her thighs, kissing in between them and whispering against her skin about what _fucking amazing_ legs she had.

He likes her body like _this_ , too, big and round, breasts curved and full. The way he stares at her sometimes… well, it makes her feel a little shy, and she’s not a particularly shy person. But it also makes her feel a lot pleased. 

Most of the time, when they’re in the shower together, he ends up hard, murmuring apologies and telling her not to worry about it. Sometimes she reaches down, works his cock until he comes against her thigh; sometimes she settles against the wall, kisses him slowly and softly as he rubs against her hip; sometimes she just smiles at him, and he smiles back, reaching up to tuck her wet hair behind her ears.

Today… isn’t going to lead anywhere. The baby has resumed his wiggling ten-fold, and it’s making her uncomfortable, even a little irritable. Wanting to get the show on the road, she shucks out of her tank top, tossing it onto the bathroom bench. Next, she steps out of her pajama pants and underwear, offering a quick mahalo when Danny scoops them up from the floor and puts them in the hamper by the door.

He, too, slips out of his clothes, and then they’re sliding beneath the warm water. Their shower is only little, not really built for two people, especially one with a big belly - but they have a lot of practice at maneuvering around each other. They take it in turns to step under the main thrust of the spray, tilting their heads back and letting the water trickle down over their bodies. 

Danny checks his hip to hers, a simple friendly gesture designed to cheer her up a little. “He’s almost ready in there, sweetheart.”

“Tired, Danny,” she returns, her voice soft beneath the beat of the water.

His fingertips fall to her hips, guiding her to stand in front of him. His hands smooth around to her front, thumbs smudging a gentle pattern against the skin beneath her belly-button.

The scratch of his chest hair against her back is familiar and comforting, and she settles against him knowing that he’ll brace her weight. Tucked close, she tilts her face up to the spray, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Considered tagging this with, "a whole bushel of children." Sorry Kono! I needed that many to form my ducky line, upon which this whole story so crucially hinged.


End file.
